icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Bunny Parade Coord
is a premium rare coord made by the pop brand Milky Joker. It debuted in Part 1 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! series and in Episode 7 of the anime. Description Bunny Parade Top A violet top with gold lining, cut to reveal pink, sky blue, and pale yellow diamond tile fabric with white detail. Sticking out from the bottom is white frilly fabric with azure lining, and on the navel are two hot pink straps bound by gold buttons and lined in pearl pink. The fabric on the chest is pearl pink with stripes of azure and white, trim with a frill border. At the middle is ruffled fabric with gold pearl buttons. A fuchsia bolero is worn over this with large colorful dots and frill lining. The sleeve cuffs are made from gold ruffled fabric to match that on the wrists of the included white gloves. One glove has purple striped material and a trim of frills, along with a fluffy pom-pom, while the other has a sky blue sleeve with hot pink, azure, and purple flowers, two bracelets, and a frill lining. On the neck is a white frilly collar lined in azure with a hot pink dotted ribbon adorned by a sky blue flower. Bunny Parade Bottoms A tutu of white, fuchsia, pearl pink, and powder blue, lined with white frills that have azure lining. On each side are fuchsia, purple, and azure flowers with pale yellow centers and a single, colorful polka dotted bow. A colorful bead chain connects to each side of this ornament. The waistband is hot pink with pearl pink lining and a fluffy bunny tail sewn to the back. Worn with these are puffy pearl pink bloomers covered in dots. Bunny Parade Shoes Fuchsia shoes with a glittering azure toe, sole, and heel of the foot. At the center is a powder blue and pale pink flap with two gold buttons, while sewn to the back is a fluffy pom-pom. The white cuff has colorful dots and a hot pink bow accent with several tiny dots. Stockings are included with a design going down the side, one being pastel blue, the other pale pink. Both have a hot pink cuff lined in pale pink with a single pearl button, and trim with soft yellow ruffles. Purple garter straps are attached. Bunny Parade Headdress A white bonnet with colorful spots and trim of light blue fabric. The inside has pearl pink scalloped material in it, while sewn on each side is a blue flower on a violet ribbon with dots. Sewn to the bonnet are pink bunny ears with a powder blue diamond tile pattern going down the middle. Pearl dangles are included, connected to a tiny light blue bow and a white egg with speckles of blue on one and green on the other. The user gains a pale blue and gold tube of lavender lipstick. A tiny bow with a pearl resides on the lid. Cards User Trivia *The Bunny Parade Headdress bears similarities with the Silent Canary Head Dress from the Aikatsu Stars! series. Gallery Official Art News 002 img_news01.jpg News 002 img_news06.png Brand muse img 01.jpg Bnr d 02.png Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Anime Screenshots *'Episode 07 - The Road Continuing towards Mirai★' TBA. *'Other Anime Screenshots' F002079.png Others Category:Cards Category:Coords Category:Milky Joker Category:Anime Category:Premium Rare Coords Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends!